


The Iron Will of Toni Stark

by BansheeBae15



Series: Earth - 414 [3]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeBae15/pseuds/BansheeBae15
Summary: Toni makes a decision.





	The Iron Will of Toni Stark

Toni looked through the cards that Pepper had provided. The simple bullet points were just a list of topics that needed to at least be touched on at the conference, from the new company direction to Iron Will. Next to the name, Pepper had written ‘Secret!!!!’ and underlined it three times. Subtle.

 

Toni smiled at her. Pepper nodded and looked away. Toni frowned.

 

Nobody would trust her with the suit, she knew that. If people knew she was Iron Will, her attempt to make amends would be over before it really started. Toni StarkTM wasn’t a hero. She wasn’t worthy to protect people. Nobody would let her.

 

Stock would plummet. SI couldn’t take another hit like that so soon. People would protest her house, too. She got enough flak for her drinking and her sex life, she didn’t need to add to that. The idea that Iron Will might be a role model would be dead right out the gate.

 

Pepper might quit. Well, that was a problem anyway, but it was less likely if she could sidestep as much connection to the suit as possible. She’d already made it clear she wanted any deniability as possible. The assistant of Iron Will’s benefactor was farther from collateral damage than Iron Will’s assistant.

 

She looked back out at the crowd. They were all watching her expectantly. This had probably been the most interesting news week she’d had since she took over. Or, well, allowed herself to be made into a figurehead to a manipulative bastard. For fifteen years.

 

“I’m sure all of you are wondering what happened night. You see, Iron Will went up against a villain calling himself ‘Iron Monger’, the copycat. Iron Will did manage to take out the threat and I will be starting a relief program to help those affected by the fighting.

 

“I’m sure many of you are curious about Iron Will. I’ll keep it short and to the point.”

 

Looking back out over the crowd, Toni realized she’d been tapping on her arc reactor. She didn’t bother to drop her hand, thinking the sudden change might draw attention to the tick.

 

Pepper watched her expectantly. She looked tired and resigned, like she expected Toni to declare her identity then and there. Toni wished she could at least be surprised about that. After everything, Pepper knew better than to think a few cue cards meant much.

 

“Iron Will. They work for me.”

 

Pepper stared at her. A small smile started to grow. Toni wasn’t sure if she was upset by that.

 

“They were with me in Afghanistan. Between their training and dedication, they agreed to pilot my suit and join payroll as my bodyguard. Whenever they aren’t on duty, they will be helping everyone as much as they can. They have requested that their identity remain secret for the time being. No further questions can be answered at this time. Peace.”

 

On her way out, Agent Coulson managed to end up walking next to her.

 

“Stark, that was a nice show, but-“

 

“Not a show,” she said, discreetly pressing a button on her phone as she typed out a reminder to upgrade the blueprints to the tower. “Do you really think I could have built the first suit so quickly by myself? If I had been alone, I’d still be there.”

 

“Really.”

 

“Yup. Hate to admit it, really, really hate it, but I owe my life to my desert lab partner. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

 

Jarvis had the suit on autopilot and it hovered several feet above their head. Coulson looked about as shocked as Toni suspected she’d ever see him. To the suit, she needlessly said, “Follow the car and when we get home, head straight for the lab. You’ve got some upgrades due.”

 

She waved jauntily at Coulson with the brightest smile she could put on.


End file.
